


Vows

by Czigany



Series: Dating an Asshole for Beginners [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, short and overly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czigany/pseuds/Czigany
Summary: They don't have a real wedding.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: Dating an Asshole for Beginners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/79417
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving old fic; originally posted to livejournal and the fic_promptly community on dreamwidth.

They don’t have a real wedding. Neither of them would be comfortable with the exposure and what do they care about the opinions of others anyway? It’s not like they could wear rings in the traditional place; Altaïr lost most of his left ring finger ages ago and nearly the entirety of Malik’s left arm had been severed in the accident that took Kadar’s life.  
  
Still, Malik wakes one day to find a necklace on his bedside table. It’s gleaming silver, a thin chain carrying a stylised uppercase lambda with the serifs turned in and an eagle feather engraved across the left leg. He slips it over his head, cool metal resting over his heart like a kiss.  
  
He can’t return the favour, not like that at least, because Altaïr can’t wear visible jewelry on the job and isn’t really the type anyway. Instead, Malik pins him down one night, murmuring words into his lover’s ear as the skin-warmed pendant slips over Altaïr’s shoulder.  
  
_I’ve lived all over the world - I’ve left every place - but in every one I have found home, simply because you were there._  
  
In the morning Altaïr is gone, but so is the Damascus steel khyber shortblade Malik has gotten him. In its place is a note - simple words, but powerful all the same - and ones that Altaïr could never bring himself to say out loud.  
  
_All journeys end in the same place: home. Mine will always end with you._


End file.
